familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Boston Brahmin
Boston Brahmins were wealthy Yankee families who could normally trace their families pedigree all the back to the East Coast Establishment or even back to 1066, which was the date of when William the Conqueror invaded England. They were mostly from Boston or elsewhere in New England. Massachusetts Adams *Samuel Adams (1722-1803): A Founding Father * John Adams (1735-1826): Founding Father and and second President of the United States, husband of Abigail Smith Adams (1744-1818) ** Abigail Adams (1765-1813) *** William Steuben Smith (1787-1850) **** Caroline Amelia Smith (1814-?) **** William Stephens Smith (1816-?) *** John Adams Smith *** Thomas Hollins Smith *** Caroline Amelia Smith (1795-1852) **** Elizabeth DeWindt (1818-1898) ** John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): sixth President of the United States *** George Washington Adams (1801-1829) **** Jacob Adams (1826-?) ***** Hoxsie Adams (?-1910) ***** Peter Adams ***** James Adams ***** Phillip Adams ***** Julie Adams ***** George Adams ***** Jackla Adams *** John Adams (1803-1834) **** Mary Louisa Adams (1829-1859) *** Unnamed Adams (1806-1806) *** Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) **** John Quincy Adams (1833-1894) ***** John Quincy Adams (1862-1876) ***** George Caspar Adams (1863-1900) ***** Charles Francis Adams (1866-1954) ****** Catherine Adams (1902-1988) ****** Charles Francis Adams (1910-1999) industrialist, first president of Raytheon ******* Abigail Adams ******* Alison Adams ******* Charles Francis Adams ******* Timothy Adams ****** Catherine Adams ***** Fanny Cadwallader Adams (c1867-?) ***** Fanny Crowninshield Adams (1873-1876) ***** Arthur Adams (1877-1943) ***** Abigail Adams (1879-1974) **** Charles Francis Adams (1835-1915) ***** Mary Ogden Adams (1867-1933) ***** Louisa Catherine Adams (1871-1958) ***** Elsie C Adams (1874-) ***** Henry Adams (1875-1951) ***** John Adams (1875-1964) **** Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) **** Arthur Adams (1841-1846) **** Mary Gardiner Adams (1845-1928) **** Peter Chardon Brooks Adams (1848-1927) *** Louisa Catherine Adams (1811-1812) ** Susanna Adams (1768–1770) ** Charles Adams (1770-1800) *** Susannah Boylston Adams (1796-?) *** Abigail Louisa Smith Adams (1798-1836) **** Alexander Smith Johnson (1817-1878) **** William Clarkson Johnson (1823-1893) ** Thomas Boylston Adams (1772-1832) ** Elizabeth Adams (1775-1775) *Ivers Whitney Adams (1838-1914) Armory *John Armory Lowell (1798-1881): merchant *Thomas Coffin Armory (1812-1889): lawyer, author *Thomas Jonathan Coffin Armory: (1828-1864): Civil War general *Ernest Armory Codman (1869-1940): surgeon *Cleveland Armory (1917-1998): author Appleton Appleton family *Daniel Appleton (1874-1945) publisher *George Swett Appleton (1821-1878) publisher *John Appleton (1816-1864) assistant secretary of state, diplomat, US Rep *John James Aplleton (1789-1864) ambassador *Nathan Appleton (1771--1861) US Rep and merchant *Samuel Appleton (1766-1853) merchant and philanthropist *Thomas Gold Appleton (1812-1884) writer and art patron *William Appleton (1786-1862) US Rep *William Summer Appleton (1874-1947) philanthopist *William Henry Appleton (1814-1899) publisher Apthorp *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) financier *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759-1846) American poet Bacon Bacon family *Robert Bacon (1860-1919): U.S. Secretary of State *Robert L. Bacon (1884-1938): U.S. Congressman *Gaspar G. Bacon (1886-1947): politician *Gaspar G. Bacon, Jr. (1914-1943): actor Bradlee Bradlee family *Nathan Bradlee (1631-1701): born in Dorchester in 1631 **Samuel Bradlee: Constable of Dorchester, Massachessts ***Thomas Bradlee, Esq: Boston Tea Party participant; Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper; Justice of the Peace; Police Justice of the villiage of Jamaica, Massachusetts; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts ***David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participan; Captain in Col. Thomas Crafts Regiment; member of the St. Andres Lodge of Freemasons ***Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; enlisted in American Revolution, foundeded Josiah Bradlee & Co., millionaire ****Joseph Putnam Bradlee, millionaire ***Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; member of the Massachusetts Charitable Association ***Samuel Bradlee, Jr: Lieutenant Colonel during the American Revolutionary War ***Sarah Bradlee: was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I: Director of Boston National Bank *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.: on the first All-American football team (at Harvard): Parole Officer of Massachusetts. Husbad of (Chevaliere) Josephine de Gersdorff **(Chevalier) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 26 Aug 1921): Chief Exexutive Editor of the Washington Post during Watergate scandal; Vice President at-large of the Washington Post Cabot Cabot family *John Cabot (1680-?): merchant *Joseph Cabot (1720-?): merchant *Capt. John Cabot (1745-?), cofounded America's first cotton mill, helped inroduce power loom in the U.S. *Joseph Cabot, Jr. (1746-?), ship merchant *George Cabot (1752-1823), ship merchant *Godfrey Lowell Cabot (1861-1692) Through marriage *Francis Cabot Lowell (1775-?) *Henry Cabot Lodge (1850-1924), U.S. Senator from Massachusetts *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909), Boston poet *Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (1902-1895): 3rd United States Ambassador to the United Nations *Prof. George Cabot Lodge II (1927-), Professor Chaffee/Chafee *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683); businessman and landowner *Jonathon Chaffee (1678-1766): businessman and landowner *Mathew Chaffee (1657-1723): Boston landowner *Adna Romanza Chaffee: (1842-1914): U.S. General *Adna R.Chaffee, Jr. (1885-1941): U.S. General *Sachariah Chafee (1885-1957): philospher, civil libertarian *John Chafee (1922-1999): U.S. Senator Choate Choate family *Rufus Choate (1799-1859): U.S. Senator *George C.S. Choate (1827-1896): founder of Choate Sanitarium, Pleasantville, N.Y. *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall *Sarah Choate Sears (1858-1935): art patron *Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman *Elizabeth Choate Spykman (1896-1965): writer Codman Codman family *Odgen Codman, Jr. (1863-1951): architect Coffin Coffin family *Tistrim Coffin (1604-1681) original owner of Nantucket *William Coffin (1699-1775) merchant, co-founder of Trinity Church *Sir Isaac Coffin (1759-1839) naval officer *Charles E. Coffin (1841-1912) industrialist, U.S. Congessman *Chalres A. Coffin (1844-1926) industrialist, co-founder of General Electric *Henry Coffin Nevis (1843-1892) industrialist **John Coffin Jones, Jr. (1796-1861) U.S. Ambassador *Thomas Coffin Amory (1812-1889) lawyer, author *Thomas Jonathan Coffin Amory (1828-1864) Civil War general Coolidge Coolidge family *Brig. Gen. Charles Austin Coolidge, Jr. (1844-1926): Civial War general *John Gardner Coolisge (1863-1936): U.S. Ambassador *Prof. Archibald Cary Coolidge (1866-1928): educator *John Coolidge (1906-2000): businessman Descent by marriage *John Coolidge Adams (b. 1947): composer Cooper *John Cooper (1609-1669): colonsit *Rev. Samuel Cooper (1725-1783): colonial clergyman *Samuel D. Cooper, Jr. (1750-1825): Revolutionary *Samuel D. Cooper III (1778-1853) Trade merchant Cushing Cushing family *Deacon Mathew Cushing: colonist *Thomas Cushing (1725-1788): 1st Lieutenant Governor of Massachussetts *William Cushing (1732-1810): U.S. Supreme Court justice *John Perkins Cushing (1787-1862): China Trade Merchant, investor *Caleb Cushing (1800-1879): U.S. Congressman and Attorney General Crowninshield Crowninshield family *Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt: colonist **Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908) U.S. Navy Admiral **Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897) Union Army Brevet Brigidier General **Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) Union Army Colonel **Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) First President of the National Society of Mural Painters **Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947) Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair **Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948) American Naval Architect Descent by marriage *William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900) 5th United States Secretary of War *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) on the first All-American football team at Harvard, Parole Officer of the Massachusetts State Prisons **Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) Broadway actor, writer **Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal, and current Vice President at-large of the Washington Post. ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. A mannaging editor of the Boston Globe ***Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn.com Dana Dana family *Richard Dana (1699-1772) colonial Boston politician *Francis Dana (1743-1811) U.S. Ambassador to Russia, Chief Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Court *Richard Henry Dana, Sr. (1787-1879) an American poet, critic and lawyer Danforth *Nicholas Danforth (?-?) colonist, excapted a knighthood by Charles I of Engalnd **Thomas Danforth (c1623-1669) colonist, Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony **Rev. Samuel Danforth (c1626-?) astronomer, graduated with the second class of Harvard in 1643 ***Rev. John Danforth (1660-?) colonial minister, philanthropist **Capt. Jonathan Danforth (c1627-?) selectmen, town clerck, representatice, captain of the militia of the county,land survery, businessman Delano Delano family *Columbus Delano (1809-1896) lawyer, politician, 11th United States Secretary of the Interior *Capt. Paul Delano (1775-1842) commanded sixten troop transports of teh Freedom Expidtion of Peru Derby *Capt. Richard Derby: colonists, ship merchant **Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799): shipping merchant **Capt. John Derby, shiping merchant, delivered the news of the end of the American Revolution to Britain Dudley *Gov. Thomas Duley (1576-1653) a founder of Harvard College *Anne Dudley Bradstreet (1612-1672) poet *Gov. Joseph Dudley (1647-1720) President of the Dominon of New England, Chief Justice New York, Member of Parliment, Lt. Gov. of the Isle of Wight *Paul Dudley (1675-1751) Chief Justice of Massachusetts, Member of the Royal Society, Founder of teh Dudleian Lecturs at Harvard *Col. Pauld Dudley Sargent (1745-1828) American Revolutionary war hero Dwight The New England Dwght family *Brig. Gen. Joseph Dwight (1703-1765): lawyer, military leader *Timothy Dwight IV (1752-1817): President of Yale College Eliot Eliot family *William Greenleaf Eliot (1811-1887): Founder and Chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis *Charles William Eliot (1834-1926): 21 President of Harvard University **Charles Eliot (1859-1897): landscape architecht *Rr. Adm. Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976): Rear Admiral, United States Naval Reservs, WWII veteran *Thomas Stearns Eliot, OM (T. S. Eliot) (1888-1965): American poet Descent by marriage: *Charles Aliot Norton (1827-1908): author Emerson Emerson family *Rev. William Emerson (1769-1811): clergyman **Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882): poet Endicott *Gov. Maj. Gen. John Endicott *Augustus Bradford Endicott (1818-1910) policitian *Henry Braford Endicott (1853-1920) industrialist **Henry Wendell Endicott (1880-1954) indrustrialist Descent by marriage *Philip Endicott Young (1885-1955) industrialist Forbes Forbes family *Capt. Robert Bennet Forbes (1804-1889): China merchant, ship owner, writer Gardner Greene *Gardiner Greene (1753-1832): a proprietor of the Boston Athenaeum, businessman Descent by marriage: *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897) : lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court justice *Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Hathorne *Maj. William Hathorn (c1606-1681) colonist, land owner *John Hathorn (1641-1717) Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Superior Court of Judicature *Nathaniel Hawthorn (born Nathaniel Hathorne) (1804-1864) American novelist Holmes Hubbard *Rev. William Hubbard (1621-1704): colonist, an American clergyman, historian and graduate of the first class at Harvard college in 1642 *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897) : lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court justice *Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Knox *Maj. Gen. Henry Knox (1750-1806) an American Revolustionary War general Jackson Lawrence Leverett Lodge Lowell Minot Morton *George Morton (c1585-1624) Pilgrim father, historian, emigrated on the ship Anne *Capt. Nathaniel Morton (c1616-1685) colinial secretary and historian, nephew of Gov. Wiliam Bradford *Perez Morton 1751-1837) Massachusetss Attornery General, speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, graduate of Harvard. Norcross Otis Parkman Peabody Perkins *Col. Thomas Handasyd Perkins (1764-1854) Boston merchant, millianaire *Jacob Perkins (1766-1849) an American inventor, mechanical engineer and physicist *Francis Perkins (1880-1965) 4th Unites States Secretary of Labor *Isabel Weld Perkins (1876-1948) married Lars Anderson Phillips Pickering *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) adjutant general of the U.S. Continental Army, 2nd U.S. Postmaster General, 2nd U.S Secretary of War, 3rd U.S. Secretary of State Putnam *Capt. John Putnam (1627-1710) colonist *James Putnam (1725-1789) last Attorney General in Massachusetts before the American Revolution; judge and politician in New Brunswick *James Putnam (1756-1838) Canadian politician *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790) American general during the American Revolutionary War *William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924) **George P. Putnam (1887-1950) publisher, exploerer, husband of Amelia Earhart **Katherine L. Putnam (1890-1983) wife of Harvey Hollister Bundy **Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972) politician, businessman Quincy Rice Rogers *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) colonist, early American minister **John Rogers B.A, M.A. (1630-1684) graduate of Harvard, 6th President of Harvard Sargent *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), sucessful merchant, colonel of the Essex County militia **Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (c1745-1826), American privateer, soldier and an American Revolutionary war hero *Judith Sargent (1751-1820), an American advocate for woman's rights, an essayist, playwrite and poet *Maj. Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820) first Secretary of the North West Territory, first governor of the Mississippi Territory, an original member ofthe Society of the Cincinnati Saltonstall *Sir Richard Saltonstall (c1586-1661) founder of Watertown, Massachusetts *Leverett Saltonstall I (1783-1845) politician, educator *Gov. Leveratt Saltonstall (1892-1979) U.S. Senator, 55th Governor of Massachusetts **William Lawrence Saltonstall (1927-2009) *Philip Saltonstall Weld (1915-1984) WWII commando, enviornmentalist Sears Sedgwick *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedwick (c1611-1656), Major General of the Armies of the American Clolonies, established the first ironworks in North America, the first Major General of the Masachusetts Bay Colony, first Governor General of Jamaica *Maj. Theodor Sedgwick (1746-1813), 5th Speaker of the United States House of Representatives *Catherine Sedgwick (1789-1867), one of the first noted femail writers in the U.S. *Henry Dwight Sedwick III1861-1957), lawyer, author *Kyra Sedgwick (1965-?), American actress *Edith "Edie" Sedgwick (1943-), American actress Swan *Col. James Swan (1754-1830) colonel in the American Revolution, financier, member of the Sons of Liberty, writer *Hepzibah Swan (nee Clarke): member of the Mount Vernon Propietors Tarbox Thorndike Tudor Weld Wigglesworth Winthrop Refferences Books Internet *GenForum of Eliask Hasket Derby, Jr.